bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BakuGalaxy
BakuGalaxy - druzyna która zajmuje się pomocą dla galaktyk. Jest bardzo świetna w bakugan. Jest najlepsza ze wszystkich. Informacje Członkowie Lider *Oskar Swift15px: **Jest to wojownik Darkusa. Ma jedynego Dharaka ze wszystkich. Jesy chodzącą encyklopedią. Wymyślił OskiiSystem i BakuMobile. Pozatym jest dobrym graczem i zajmuje Drugą pozycje. WiceLider *Peter Evans15px: **Jest spokojnym wojownikiem który zwykle zachowuje harmonię. Jednak czasami wybucha jak Wulkan. Jest miłym chłopakiem z zainteresowaniami Bakugano-informatycznymi. Jest najlepszy ze wszystkich. Ma dużo przyjaciaół i zawsze im pomaga kiedy sa w potrzebie. Lubi się śmiać. Jest odważny choć wrażliwy. Specjaliści od komputerów *Luk Kuso15px: **Jest asertywnym chłopakiem, który lubi grać w Bakugan. On założył BakuGalaxy i przez 3 lata był liderem. Potem został Piter, ale ostatecznie wybrano Osę. Gra Dragonoidem i domeną Pyrusa. Lubi fizykę i informatykę. Po paru latach zmienia domene na Raikiri. Gra innymi domenami nadal. Ostatnia ewolucja Drago to Wave Dragonoid. *Alex Taiga15px: **Jest wesołą dziewczyną. Lubi sluchać muzyki. Oważa siebie za dziwną dziewczynę, ale jej przyjaciele lubią ja taką jaka jest. Gra domeną Czystą, ale na poczatku Haosu. Miała na początku Angel a potem Wernę. Jej przyjaciółką jest Daria, która ma bakugana Dragonię. Pozostali: *Mei Tanaki15px15px: **Jej bakugan to Tara.Nazywają ją czasem Me-Chan lub Imooto-San. Uwielbia oglądać anime, czytać książki, grać w beyblade i spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. Zna świetnie sztuki walki. Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie. Dobro swoich bliskich stawia ponad swoje dobro. Jej trochę inny tok myślenia często zaskakuje ludzi. Czasem zupełnie inaczej widzi różne sytuacje, a nawet dużo słuszniej. Bardzo wpływa na innych, jest w niej coś co sprawia że odmienia kogoś samymi słowami lub czynami. Jest roztrzepana i dużo rzeczy robi w ostatniej chwili. W drużynie pełni rolę "pani od polskiego", "pocieszaczki" no i ogólnie jest niezastąpiona. (xD) Jest głównym graczem Ventusa w drużynie. Jest również świetną strategiczką. *David15px: **Jest zamkniętym w sobie wojownikiem. Typowe EmO. Jest a raczej był Najlepszym graczem. Do czasu walki z Łukaszem. Jest znany jako Majster.D.. Zna sie na Mechanice jak nikt inny. Ma dwa potężne Bakugany Awquosa Maylnę i Majlona. No pozatym jest Królem urządzeń. *Inuictus Rex15px **Opanowany gracz. Woli wykonać skomplikowaną sekwecję niż udeżyć brutalną siłą.Rex nie lubi dużo gadać, ale jak już mówi to z takimi argumentami, że ciężko go przebić jeśli się nie da. Jest niezwykle pewny siebie, lecz szanuje wszystkich z kim ma doczynienia. Nic nie mówi o sobie sprzed bycie wojownikiem bakugan. Niezwykle interesuje go biofizyka kwantowa, a dokładniej to w jaki sposób pierwiastki mogą absorbować energię kwantową. Jego bakugan to Sygg. *Ami Moy15px15px: **Jest wraźliwą, sympatyczną i nieśmiałą wojowniczką Aquosa lub też Subterry. Ami lubi się śmiac. Jej strażniczy bakugan to Uran Elfin. Najcześciej ubiera się w niebieską sukienke do pasa i czarną skurzana kurtkę, natomiast na nogach nosi szare leginsy. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Mei. Kocha banany. Rodzice od małego wpajali jej Włoski (język) do głowy ,aż zaczęła się zachowywać jakby była Włoszką. Ale naprawdę ,jest Neathianką. *Lisa15px: **Jest wesołą dziewczyną. Lubi Pitera i jego bakugana. Jej bakugan to Szmaragd Fly. Jest jedną z nielicznych wojowniczek Ventusa. *Adrian Shane15px: **Ma Pyrus Ultimate Leonidas Jego ulubiona domena jest Pyrus. Zna sie na strategiach bakugan. Nie lubi stać w kącie i patrzeć na bitwy.Jest bardzo związany ze swoim bakuganem razem pokonali Marduka,po całym tym zdarzeniu odszedł od młodych wojowników ponieważ szukał nauczyciela a Dan Kuso wielokrotnie został przez niego pokonany.Jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał żadnej bitwy. *Mateusz Sharp15px: **Jest spokojnym wojownikiem który zwykle zachowuje harmonię. Jednak czasami wybucha jak Wulkan. Jest bardzo związany ze swoim strażniczym, dragonoidopodobnym bakuganem, zwanym Archanoidem. Poza bitwami ma czasami ochotę "palnąć" kogoś wałkiem *Adrian Dragneel15px: **Jest to nowy wojownik w BakuGalaxy. Interesuje się różnymi Bakuganami i dlatego zbiera na ich temat różne informacje. W swoim życiu przegrał tylko dwie walki. Jako jedyny z drużyny posługuje się Bakubiotykiem. Jednym z jego bakuganów jest Darokoid. Jest w stanie spalić dosłownie wszytsko. Ma nie zachwianą wiarę w siebie i zbyt dużo optynizmu (krążą plotki że saplił sobie mózg). *Michael Kers15px: **Jest to nowy wojownik w BakuGalaxy. Zna sie na strategiach dobrze. Jednym z jego bakuganów jest Divigul. *Setonus15px: **Jest to dobry wojownik. Dobrze gra w bakugan i ma świetne strategie. Śmieje się dziwnie ale i tak jest sympatycznym Gundalianinem pod postacia Ziemianina. Jego partner to Neo Spyron. *Max Jungle **Max to spec od ataków i grę w bakugan zna sie kiedy rozpocząć atak a kiedy bronić gdy on dotarł do drużyny jego drużyna wygrywała. Jago bakugan to Vekras Dragonoid *Dominik Grazz 15px 15px **Jest to całkiem sympatyczny wojownik. Prawie zawsze ma plan walki prowadzący do wygranej. Jest wojownikiem Frostusa i Ventusa, a jego bakugan to Hiper Ingram. Urządzenia *BakuX *BakuSmart *BakuMorfer *Bakubiotyk (tylko Adrian Dragneel) *BakuMobile (tylko Osa) *BakuColar II (tylko Mati) *AlterChip (Chwilowo) *AlterLuncher (Chwilowo) Systemy: *OskiiSystem Wszyscy *BakuDream Wiele Osób *BakuSystem Wszyscy *BakuKings Tylko protoplaści żywiołów Ciekawostki *Poza Bakugan BakuGalaxy gra też w piłkę nożną. *Najmłodszą osobą w drużynie jest Mei. *Oprócz zdolności do gry Bakugan niektórzy członkowie posiadają dodatkowe moce. Galeria Wojowników PitIntro.png|Pit, wojownik czystej 250px-231.jpg|Lisa, wojowniczka ventusa i nie tylko ;) David.jpg|David, wojownik Aquosa Adraian Shane2.png|Adrian gracz Pyrusa AdiIntro.png|Gracz Darokoida i Władca Ognia Adrian Dragneel MatiasPodejrzewa2.jpg|Mati Drugi wojownik darkusa Images (19).jpg|Gundaliańsko-Ziemiański Setonus LukIntro.png|Łukasz, Wojownik Pyrusa, Haosa i Drakusa Tanaki6.jpg|Ninja Mei, wojowniczka Ventusa oraz Haosa i świetna strategiczka Osa Intro.png|Oskar Swift, władca błyskawicy i Dharaknoida AlexIntro.png|Alex, wojowniczka czystej ^^ AMIIntro.png|Ami ,wojowniczka Aquosa ;3 MickIntro.png|Kolejny Darkus Mick JingaIntro.png|Max, gracz tajemniczej domeny Led Dom.png|Dominik Grazz, wojownik Frostusa i Ventusa BakuGalaxy za 10 lat Dorosły Osa.jpg Dorosła Mei.jpg Ami25lat.jpg Za 10 lat.jpeg Adi24yers.png Mick25.png Pitstary.png MaxDorosł.png Video thumb|500px|left|Bakugalaxy Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Dobrzy